


We'll spend a month apart, at least I know when you'll be coming home

by cammyohcammy



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, I think????, M/M, bUT IT GETS RESOLVED OKAY, im so awful at tags excuse me, phone conversation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 22:29:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4117111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cammyohcammy/pseuds/cammyohcammy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When he put the phone back to his ear, there was silence, and for a heartbreaking second Liam thought he hung up.</p><p>"Zayn?" Liam stammered.</p><p>"Liam," Zayn responded, and Liam's heart swelled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We'll spend a month apart, at least I know when you'll be coming home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [northerndownpout](https://archiveofourown.org/users/northerndownpout/gifts).



> Um. Rachel gave me a simple prompt: "write Liam seeing Zayn's shaved head and immediately calling him." She really didn't give me much to work with so i improvised a LOT and i made it a lot more angsty than i intended for it to go but i worked all night on it so u better fucking like it.
> 
> this is my first Ziam! I do not own Zayn or One Direction (ha.........see what i did there..........) and everything in this fic is 200% fiction!! none of this happened ok!!!!
> 
> im tumblr user gay-til-the-am follow me and send me prompts or something!!

Liam shifted uncomfortably on the motel bed scrolling through his twitter timeline on his phone, not really paying attention to what's on the screen. It's something to keep him distracted from the other side of the bed, where it's empty and he doesn't feel the give of the mattress and the presence of a warm body beside him. Liam would absentmindedly turn his head towards it expecting to see _his_ smile, reach in for a kiss, but he's left staring at nothing and it makes him feel lonelier than ever.

On any other night, _he_ would be there. But that was before _he_ left.

The boys were on hiatus from their touring, but they were still hopping around staying in different hotels because they felt they had all the time in the world to visit their families and most of the hotels let them stay for free anyway, so, hell, _why not._ Liam specifically asked for his own room. Harry and Louis offered him the other queen that's in their room since one is occupied by the two of them and the other would be unused, but Liam rejected their offer. They promised him that they wouldn't do anything while he was in the room (they're lying through their fucking teeth, those bastards), but just seeing them together made Liam's heart ache because _his baby_ wasn't with him.

Niall offered him the other queen in his room too, but that Irish fucker snores. _Loud_ (he didn't have the heart to tell Niall that, so he told him that he sings Irish pub songs in his sleep instead, which isn't really any less embarassing, but Liam thought it was funny).

Liam lay in his bed pitying himself and all he wanted to do was fucking text him. But whenever he brought up a draft his mind ran blank of things to say and he sighed and exed out of it. This happened about every five minutes. What could he possibly say? They've exhausted to death the subject of him leaving. No matter what Liam or the rest of the boys said, no matter how much they _begged,_ his decision to leave was final and there wasn't anything they could do about it.

Out of everyone, Liam was obviously the most pissed, so he broke contact with him, blatantly ignored the voice in the back of his head that was telling him _he's not just your band mate, he's your fucking boyfriend, pick up the phone and call him._ Because, okay, he was bitter. Bitter that he didn't give good enough reasons as to why he's leaving. Bitter because now he has to spend his nights alone while hearing his two other band mates fucking in the hotel room next door. Really, he could go on.

That was over a month ago.

The Asian Awards were being mentioned a lot on his Twitter timeline, Liam noticed, when he regained focus on the screen of his phone. _He_ was going to make an appearance. Liam wouldn't watch it, he didn't think he can bear it. It took place in London, too, which was only a twenty to thirty minute drive from where their hotel was. He's less than a half an hour away from him, but he might as well be on the moon. It wouldn't be much of a difference.

Liam eventually threw his phone aside and dozed off because his mind was demanding sleep however it was restless of the overwhelming fact that he was sleeping _alone_ which. Just. Wasn't _right at all_ and he ended up waking up again an hour or two later in a lonely daze.

When he checked his Twitter again, his timeline was blowing up of pictures. Of _him_.

_With a shaved head._

At first, Liam thought he just wasn't seeing it right, since he was just waking up and sometimes his mind played tricks on him. When he came to the conclusion that he _was_ seeing it right, he decided that maybe it was a product of Photoshop.

But it wasn't. He was seeing countless different pictures of him. With almost no hair. And...was that a fucking _nose ring?_

Liam was dialing his number and had the phone to his ear before he could even register he was doing it.

Before he answered, there was a brief pause.

"...Hello?"

Liam opened his mouth, but no words came out. Mostly because, wow, why did he call him again? And also, because, _god_ , hearing the sound of his voice after an entire fucking month left him completely speechless. Every metaphorical broken fiber in his body mended together again at the sound of just one word. That's all it really took.

He continued opening his mouth and closing it stupidly, scrambling in his head to find words to say. They had to be perfect.

"Your hair," he said, immediately internally groaning at his response because, _what the hell was that?_

A huff of breath came on the other end, which could've been either a breathy laugh or an annoyed sigh, Liam wasn't totally sure. Probably the latter.

"Yeah? What about it?" he asked tiredly.

"It's...gone." Liam winced. He considered just hanging up right there to stop embarassing himself even further, but something kept him holding on.

"Are you drunk?" he asked, with just a hint of amusement in his voice.

"No...No. I. Just. Saw pics of you on Twitter. At the Asian Awards. And. Your hair's gone. And you got your nose pierced. You didn't tell me-"

_Of course he didn't tell you. You haven't texted him in almost a fucking month._

Liam squinted his eyes shut and fisted the sheets in frustration with his other hand. How could it be possible for a human to be so awful with words?

"Anyways. You look great," he concluded, sighing because that was probably the best thing he's said in this entire conversation. Which wasn't much.

There was a long pause and Liam's breath was uneven and ragged which was something he didn't really take notice to until that point. So he briefly took the phone away from his ear to take a couple breaths to calm down.

When he put the phone back to his ear, there was silence, and for a heartbreaking second Liam thought he hung up.

"Zayn?" Liam stammered.

"Liam," Zayn responded, and Liam's heart swelled.

"Come see me," Liam said before he could stop himself.

Another huff of breath on the other end that Liam could only register as a sigh. Annoyed or not, he wasn't sure, until he heard a small whisper that sounded like _baby,_ and Liam practically sobbed.

"Please. I'm. I was an ass. For pushing you away. All because you wanted to do something that you thought was best for you. Even though I didn't. It was selfish. And. I'm so, so sorry. Come see me. Please? You're still in London, yeah?" He babbled, biting his lip so hard it hurt.

Another pause. Liam didn't understand why he felt the need to constantly do that and it was irritating him. It didn't do anything but briefly scare the shit out of him that he hung up or something.

"You really like it? My hair and nose ring?" Zayn asked, completely disregarding Liam's question.

"Uh," Liam replied dumbly at the sudden subject change, "Yeah. I do. I mean, it's different. But you pull it off great. I know you said how sick of your hair you were, but I totally didn't expect you to chop it all off. You loved when I pulled and played with your hair."

Probably not the best time to include their sex life-related activities at a time like this, but Zayn chuckled at this anyway and Liam could pretty much _hear_ his eyes roll and it made him smile.

"Yeah. I don't know...I needed a change, I guess," he responded placidly.

"Don't change _too_ much, okay love?" Liam mumbled. He lied down on the bed with the phone still to his ear, comfortable now that the knot in his stomach disappeared.

"But what if I want to, Liam?" Zayn asked seriously, making the knot in Liam's stomach return. "What if I change, and you don't like it? Will you stop talking to me for another month or god knows how long? What if you push me away again because my decision to do something doesn't suit your best interest?"

Liam gulped. He was really under pressure to find the right words this time, and he wasn't sure where to find them.

"I love you," Liam said eventually, "I'll always love you, no matter what decisions or changes you make, even if I don't particularly like them. I promise I'm never gonna break off from you like that again. I swear."

Liam could hear Zayn hesitate. "You swear?" he asked, his voice dripping with desperation.

"Cross my fucking heart," Liam trembled, and, even though Zayn couldn't see him, he took his pointer finger and traced an imaginary "x" over his chest. Not for Zayn, but for himself.

There was another moment of silence. Then, Liam decided that he _did_ choose the correct words for once, because he heard a noise on the other end that sounded like a car door slamming and a car starting.

"What hotel are you staying at, baby?"


End file.
